


Head Over Heels

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Or Is It?, Prompto is seventeen, Valentine's Night ruined, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Gladio's bummed. He and Prompto have been planning a special Valentine's Night for weeks, but suddenly he finds himself stuck with babysitting duty. Is there any way for them to still enjoy their evening? Or is Iris an unintentional master of cockblocking?Alternate Title: "Valentine's Ay (He Gets the D Later)"





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkTail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkTail/gifts).



> For Kaiittzie on Twitter, who was my Secret Valentine for FFXV VDay Exchange! There were lots of prompts to choose from, but my favorite was "Gladio+date(s) being obnoxiously cockblocked all night because he's stuck babysitting for his parents, who don't know about his SO(s) yet." - And of course I went with Promptio ^^;; Hope you don't mind! And Happy (slightly belated, sorry I have the flu) Valentine's Day! *heart*

 

_ Feb 13, 753 _

    [21:47]  **_Hey babe_ **

    [21:47]  **_So I know we had amazing plans for tomorrow night_ **

    [21:48]  **_But I kinda, sorta, totally got stuck with babysitting duty_ **

    [21:50]  _ Gasp _

    [21:50]  _ No way! Seriously? _

    [21:51]  _ Isn’t your sister like 12? Why does she need a babysitter?  _

    [21:51]  **_That’s what I thought_ **

    [21:51]  **_Mom’s got some irrational fear of kitchen appliances and somehow thinks Iris is gonna burn the place down with the toaster_ **

    [21:52]  _ Huh. That’s weird  _

    [21:52] _ But Glaaaddyyyyyy :C It’s Valentine’s Day! _

    [21:53] _ I _ **_know, baby. I’m so sorry_ **

    [21:53]  **_There’s nothing I can do. You’ve met my dad_ **

    [21:53]  _ Yeah... _

    [21:54] _ Well. Shit. Now what? _

    [21:54]  **_Come over? At least we can hang out, even if the snot face is here_ **

    [21:54] _ Aww I love your lil sis  _

    [21:55] _ See you after school?  _

    [21:55] **_Sure thing ;) Can’t wait_**

    [21:56] _ Back atcha, big guy   <3 _

  
  


* * *

 

There were two things that sucked about having to cancel Valentine’s Day. First, Gladio had already paid for tickets to the evening showing of  _ Tomb Hunter: Apocalypse Costlemark _ . It was his and Prompto’s favorite action series, one they’d been waiting to see together for weeks. But he couldn’t even get a refund from the theater on such short notice, and so he’d been forced to relinquish the tickets to Ignis (who promised to take Noct after their own romantic dinner reservations).

The second problem was that Gladio had planned a lot more than just a movie date. It was supposed to be his and Prompto’s first V-Day since they’d started going out three months before. And while they hadn’t exactly moved slow in that time, they also hadn’t gotten much further than a handful of steamy makeout sessions in Prom’s bed while his parents had been out. Valentines Day was going to be Gladio’s chance to change that. 

They had talked about it. A lot. Prompto was a virgin, Gladio knew, but he swore he was ready for what he called “the real deal.” He  _ wanted _ Gladio to be his first, he’d said - an honor the young Shield took extremely seriously - and they’d even started experimenting a little to test the waters (it mostly involved fingers groping beneath underwear and messy kisses to distract from fluttering nerves). But Gladio had already gone to the trouble of getting everything ready for their big night - he’d bought flowers, condoms, some kind of flavored lube he thought Prom might like, and even a pair of lace panties the color of his boyfriend’s eyes. 

Those were technically a present for himself, but he’d kept his fingers crossed that Prompto would be willing to indulge. 

Now, unfortunately, he wasn’t sure when - or even if - they’d get the chance to use any of it. Gladio’s parents didn’t know about Prompto, beyond the fact that he was one of Noct’s friends and that sometimes he came over for tutoring help ( _ uh huh _ ) after school. If they were to find out that not only was their son dating him, but that he was  _ seriously  _ dating him…. 

Well, he wasn’t quite ready to know how  _ that _ conversation would go.

Luckily, Iris had taken almost as much of a liking to Prompto as Gladio had, and so it wasn’t difficult to convince their parents to let him help out with babysitting duties. That evening, when he arrived a little after five p.m., he greeted Clarus and Tabiletha just as they were leaving for the night. He waved as their car pulled out of the driveway, then parked his bike on the lawn and took the steps up to the front door two at a time. 

Iris was the first one to answer. Even with her short hair pulled back into pigtails at the nape of her neck, her smile as she greeted him was fierce as ever. “Pom-pom! I’m so happy you’re here!” The force of her hug left Prompto winded, but grinning, and she dragged him inside with one of his wrists locked in her grip. “Gladdy, Pom-Pom’s here!” 

The blond waved shyly as he was hauled past his boyfriend on the way to the living room. “Hey,” he said. Then, silently, mouthed ‘ _ help?’ _

Gladio grinned. His bright, amber eyes lingered for a moment before he jumped to his rescue.

“Alright, alright. Let ‘im go, piglet.” A strong arm reached out to catch Prompto around the middle, effectively pulling him from Iris’ grasp and into a makeshift hug against his chest. “Prom’s here to hang out with me tonight. You don’t get to steal him this time.”

Prompto blushed (both at the words, and at that fact that Gladio _was wearing cologne_ ) and cast an almost apologetic smile to Iris, who had turned around and crossed her arms over her pink-and-black hoodie. At only twelve years old, she had already perfected their mother’s trademark pout, and was never afraid to use it. “No fair. You told Dad he was gonna help babysit. Well, _I’m_ the baby so he’s gotta spend time with me, too.” 

“You  _ are  _ a baby,” came Gladio’s practiced retort. “And babies get to play with dolls.  _ We’re  _ gonna play XBox.”

“XBox!  _ Yessss _ !” One of the benefits of dating the son of a rich family - besides his charm, his wit, and his killer looks - was his insane video game set-up, rivaled only by Noctis himself. But Iris was still pouting, and Prompto was less immune to it than her older brother. His excitement settled into a warm grin in her direction. “Don’t worry, Iris. You can help me make my character.” 

Her round, brown eyes lit up at once. “Really? Okay!” Ignoring the way Gladio pinched at Prompto’s hip in protest, she launched herself at the couch and snatched up one of the controllers. “But I get to sit in the middle. And I play winner!” 

“Ugh.” 

There was no point in arguing, Gladio thought. His sister was just as stubborn as he was, and with Prompto already flopping down on the cushions next to her, it was clear he was outnumbered. Casting the blond a pitiful look, he took the only open space left and switched on the TV. 

The match lasted for nearly an hour. By the time Gladio’s character lost his last life (getting ganged up on by his boyfriend and little sister shouting orders was just plain unfair) Iris had moved onto the floor closer to the TV. He absence, of course, had left room for Prompto to scoot close enough on the couch that his and Gladio’s thighs were pressed together. Which, the twenty-year old had to admit, was a distraction that had cost him several otherwise clear shots.

On the upside, it also meant he didn’t really care that he’d lost. Game over, he tossed his controller back onto the seat beside him and stretched back in the couch. “Next order of business. Who’s hungry? Dad left us money for pizza,” he said, his hand sliding subtly down Prompto’s back. “Just gotta grab my phone from upstairs. Prom, why don’t you bring your bags up?”

“Me, too!” 

“Iris,  _ stay _ . Get some plates out or something.” 

She pouted again. Unaffected, Gladio grinned and ruffled her hair as he got to his feet. “Prom?”

“Yep, coming!” 

With a quick  _ be right back _ , the blond hopped up from the couch and took off after Gladio, school bag slung hastily over his shoulder. 

The second they reached his bedroom, the door was closed and Prompto was up against it. 

“Fuck, I missed you,” Gladio hummed into his mouth, tongue already slipping past welcoming lips. The tuft of hairs at the base of his chin had the seventeen-year-old shivering.

Prompto dropped his bag, freeing up his arms in order to weave them around broad shoulders instead. “ _ Mmm. _ Me, too. Been,  _ mh, _ thinkin’ about you all day.” 

“Sorry about the movie. And the romantic night.” 

Against his lips, Prompto’s smile was contagious. “‘S fine, babe. You know you’re all I need.” 

“Heh. Y’know, I, uh, still got all the stuff.” 

“The  _ sexy _ stuff?” Thin fingers stroked down the hard planes of his chest, over his abs, coming to rest above his belt through his shirt. Gladio’s heart began to race with excitement. 

“Yep, it’s all in my closet. If you think you’re up for some fun?” 

“You bet.” Those fingers hooked in his belt now, tugged him forward until his hips were flush with Prompto’s and the blond was rubbing up against him. “Iris has to sleep sometime, right?” 

Gladio growled as he kissed him again, long and deep and powerful, until they were both left breathless. Even then, he didn’t want to let go.  _ This _ was the closeness, the intimacy he’d hoped to be able to share with Prompto on their special night, with no annoying little sisters to get in the way. Maybe if he could buy some time up here, they could….

“ _ Glaaaaaddyyyyy _ , hurry up! I’m hungry!” 

_ Gods. Dammit.  _

Letting his forehead come to rest against Prompto’s, Gladio drew in a breath. “Never,” he laughed, only half joking, “have siblings.” 

His reply came in the form of a much chaster kiss, soft lips lingering on his for only a moment. Prompto’s eyes were smiling when he pulled back. “Gimme a sec, I’ll be right down. Better not keep her waiting on those pizzas.”

“Yeah. Extra cheese, pepperoni on half?”

“You know it.”

They pulled apart with reluctance. It took quite a bit of effort to will away his rather noticeable erection, then Gladio was grabbing his phone and hugging his boyfriend into one last kiss on his way out the door. Once in the hall, he found Iris already waiting for him just atop the stairs. 

“What took so long?” she demanded, hands on her hips and mouth tugged into a frown. The effect was all very judgmental. “I thought you were just looking for you phone.”

“Don’t ask stupid questions. Come on, piglet.” He threw his arm around his sister and dragged her downstairs. 

Pizza turned out to be the perfect equalizer. Prompto sat between both siblings at the table, talking animatedly while he and Iris discussed the latest episodes of some weird space hero cartoon. None of it made sense to Gladio, but he was perfectly content to listen and stuff his face, and occasionally brush his fingers over his boyfriend’s knee under the table. Each time he did, blue eyes would find him, drink him in, their depths as full of the same desperate longing he felt in his own gut. 

Between the three of them, they finished off two large pizzas and a bottle of cola. The boxes were easy enough to toss out, and Gladio carried the plates and cups they’d used into the sink. 

He was almost surprised when Prompto offered to help him wash up. 

“Huh? Nah, it’s fine, it’ll just take a sec.”

“Yeah,” Iris cut in. “You’re the guest, anyway. Come play  _ Call of Glaive Duty _ with me.”

The blond merely shot Gladio a telling look. “I like washing dishes. And besides, I feel bad eating for free  _ sooo… _ .”

At last, the hint was taken. “Uh, yeah, that’s fair. Iris, let us clean up in here, would ya? Go do your homework or something.”

“Ugh.” The twelve-year old dropped her arms to her sides and groaned. “I already told Dad I finished it. I wanna play.” 

“No. You know the rules. It’s  _ my  _ XBox and no one touches it —“

“Without your permission. I  _ know,  _ jerkface. Just don’t take forever, you’re totally hogging Prompto and it isn’t fair.” 

_ Oh, if only you knew,  _ he thought, and shooed her as quickly out of the kitchen as he physically could. Prompto hastily switched on the water, and they let the sound of it filling the sink drown out their hurried and desperate kisses. 

“Gl...dio... _ mmm _ \--!” Warm hands found their way under the back of the blond’s shirt, hiking it up over his midriff even as Gladio pressed him to the counter. Blood raced south in an instant. Prompto dug his own fingers into the front of his boyfriend’s hoodie as he sought friction against the top of his thigh. Grinding down, he let out a wavering moan that was quickly swallowed up in another kiss. 

“I love how sensitive you are,” came Gladio’s rough purr between his parted lips. “It’s so hot.”

“Y-yeah?”

“ _ Mmm _ , fuck, yeah.” 

Twisting his fingers tighter in thick fabric, Prompto ground down again, and again, building a steady rhythm sliding over Gladio’s thigh. The motion quickly went to both of their heads, and soon Gladio was sucking in air in time with their hips moving together. Even through their jeans, he could feel Prompto’s cock as hard and needy as his own, wanted nothing more than to wrap his fist around him and bring them both to pleasure. Against Prom’s lower back, his fingers twitched with impatience. 

Then, suddenly, Prompto laughed. Airy, breathy, his lips curving into a smirk as he drew away from the kiss. “I think...I could cum like this….” 

Gladio’s heart thudded, and his own dick throbbed in sympathy. “Fuck, really?” 

“ _ Yeah _ .” The word was half whisper, half moan. “But….”

“But what, baby?” He couldn’t resist going in for another kiss, right at the base of Prompto’s slender throat, his lips trailing fire along the curve of it. “I bet you’d sound amazing.”

Hips still moving against his thigh, Prompto shivered. “I don’t,  _ ahh _ , wanna...ruin the panties.”

At once, Gladio stopped grinding and snapped his head up. His eyes, usually light as honey, turned a dark, deep amber. “The...what?” 

Despite his flushed cheeks and panted breaths, Prompto managed a grin that bordered on cheeky. He didn’t speak, instead choosing to answer by tugging the hem of his jeans down over one hip to reveal the tantalizing edge of blue lace. “I found them in your closet. Next to a note with my name on it,” he explained as Gladio’s mind fogged over and his dick pulsed painfully hard in its confines. “I figured you wouldn’t mind if I tried them on….” 

“Fuck.” He couldn’t think straight. Couldn’t tear his eyes away from the perfect contrast of rich blue and pale, freckled skin. Couldn’t picture anything but how the  _ rest _ of Prompto must look in them, and how desperately he wanted to see for himself. “ _ Fuck _ .” 

The blond appeared caught between amusement and genuine concern. “You, uh. You okay, Gladdy?”  

“I want,” he started, paused, flicked his tongue out over his lips. “I wanna put my mouth on you.” 

Freckled cheeks blushed bright red. "I'd like that." 

"I wanna get you outta all these clothes," Gladio continued, his voice hungry enough to send bolts of pleasure down Prompto’s spine. "See how good the rest of you tastes."

"F-fuck, Gladdy. I wanna --"

"Wanna what, baby? Tell me."

" _ Mmm,  _ wanna r-ride your face."

" _ Gods _ , I want that, too."

His fingers had worked their way into Prom’s jeans while they talked, sliding between soft skin and the silky lace of the panties. They brushed over coarse hair - blond, Gladio imagined, and longed to peek - until the found the base of hardened flesh. Prompto’s cock, as hot and thick as he remembered, and as he ground his palm against it his boyfriend moaned. 

" _ Ooh _ y-yeah,  _ ‘s good, _ " came his breathy voice near Gladio’s ear. "Wish you’d bend me over this counter and--"

The sound of the doorknob twisting cut his breath short. Gladio’s hand jolted from his pants as fast as if he’d been electrocuted, and by the time Iris had the door fully open both boys were whirled around facing the sink. 

She tilted her head, bangs falling across her face. “I thought I heard crying. Are you two  _ still  _ washing dishes?”

Neither answered. Prompto, red enough to rival a bouquet of roses, could only stare into the depths of soapy water as he tried to will away the panic fluttering in his chest. Next to him, Gladio had his jaw clenched, halfway between annoyance and embarrassment at having nearly been caught. It had been risky, he’d known that. But if Iris had actually managed to see him with his hand shoved down Prompto’s pants…. Well, even a sheltered twelve-year-old wouldn’t have any trouble figuring  _ that _ out. 

His sister was still standing in the doorway. Hands on her hips, expecting a reply, or maybe to have a sponge tossed at her face. Gladio just barely refrained from the latter; the last thing he needed was a fight on his hands to ruin what was left of the evening. 

“It’s, uh, gettin’ pretty late, piglet. Don’t you think it’s about time for you to go to bed?” 

A pout that he didn’t have to turn around to see. “It’s only eight. You’re just trying to get rid of me.  _ Again. _ ” 

_ Trying, and failing.  _ Gladio sighed. This was going to require more than just a miracle - he needed a sacrifice. “Alright, Iris. I’ll make a deal with you.” Grabbing the towel off the rack, he made a half-assed attempt to dry his hands before using it to subtly cover up the massive erection still tenting his pants. “If you  _ promise _ to stay out of the kitchen for the next twenty minutes - and I  _ mean it,  _ twenty full minutes! Then you can use the XBox.”

No sooner had the words left his mouth than Iris’ face was lighting up brighter than fireworks at a summer festival. “Really? You mean it? You’re the  _ best,  _ Gladdy!”

“Twenty minutes!” he called after her figure already bounding back through the door. The sound of her flopping bodily onto the couch a moment later was the last thing they heard. 

This time, Gladio had the foresight to lock the door behind her. He returned to the counter and slumped down next to Prom, whose shoulders were visibly shaking. But whether from laughter or tears, Gladio couldn’t tell. 

“That was a close one,” he sighed, fingers sliding back through his dark hair. “Sorry for the, uh, interruption.”

From the side, bright, blue eyes slowly turned to him. Prompto was smiling, cheeks still bright red as he tucked a lock of blond behind his ear. “You gave up your XBox for me.”

“Well,  _ yeah _ ,” Gladio replied with a grin. Prompto slipped into his arms at the same time he turned to pin the blond to the counter again. “How else was I supposed to get you all to myself?” 

“Oh!” Between them, Gladio had let the towel fall to the floor, revealing the bulge that was still visible within the confines of his pants. Prompto’s eyes widened, darkened, and then he was peering up from under rogue bangs. “Twenty minutes, now I get it. Clever.” 

A chuckle, deep and relieved, as Prompto’s own erection was ground once more against his thigh. “I’m a regular wise-guy. Sorry, though. It’ll have to be quick.”

“Better than blue balls the rest of the night.” 

“Think you can keep the volume down this time?”

“I thought you liked the way I moan for you?”

Gladio’s response was to kiss him then, hard, hungry. Their fingers worked open belts and buttons and zippers while their mouths set the pace. Fast, hasty even, not stopping to catch their breaths once their cocks were freed and swallowed up in Gladio’s heavy fist. He pumped them together, first to full hardness and then beyond as he drank in each and every gasp, sigh, hum. 

Prompto’s hips did most of the work - he clung to his boyfriend’s shoulders and fucked up into his grasp, sliding his cock over and over again into the tight warmth created in his palm. Skin to skin, slickened with warm water and the clear pearls of precum leaking from them both. Grinding faster and faster as the blond chased the orgasm just on the horizon. 

“Gla... _ mm, _ gonna…--!”

“C’mon, come for me, baby.” 

“ _ Mmm! Y-yeah -- “ _

Releasing one hand from the fabric of Gladio’s hoodie, he brought it instead up to his face. Cupped his cheek, moaning under his breath at the scratch of short hairs along his jawline. Drew his thumb up to stroke the fullness of his bottom lip until Gladio, smiling, sucked the digit into his mouth. 

_ That _ was apparently all it took. Staring at his finger as it disappeared deeper into wet heat, Prompto’s mind went into overdrive. He chewed his own lip to hold back the force of his moan as he came, bursting into Gladio’s fist and the space between them in waves. The fingers around him paused, slid down toward the base of both their cocks, and squeezed. 

Between the pressure, the heat, and Prompto’s whine filling his ears, Gladio was beginning to see stars. He could have come like that, adding to the mess already covering his fist and the front of both of their shirts.  _ Could have _ , but the moment Prompto regained the ability to think, he apparently had other plans. 

He turned around slowly, almost sleepily in the space between his boyfriend and the counter. Hooked a thumb around the hem of his already loosened jeans and slid them down, right over the curve of his ass to fall around his thighs - and revealing the delicate blue of the panties stretched there. 

It was an obvious invitation. His eyes, so soft and sweet and blue, seemed to beg Gladio, as well, and so without hesitation he reached down to grab the blond’s hip with his free hand. Growled low in his throat at the first delicious touch of silk against his throbbing cock. And closed his eyes as he began to slide himself over the curve of Prompto’s ass. 

“Fuu _ -uuck _ .”  _ So good. Too good.  _ He had imagined doing this so many times, had imagined how it would feel to have Prompto under him, rolling back against him with his lips parted like that and  _ gods, he wasn’t going to last much longer -- ! _

He came with a low groan, unable to hold back as he lost himself to the kiss of blue silk. It took several moments before he could suck in a breath again, or open his eyes to assess the damage. 

Still held firm in his grasp, Prompto’s lower half was painted in thick, white ropes, splaying out from the edge of the panties up to the back of his shirt. And, Gladio noticed with a gulp, it was already beginning to drip, to run down his thighs and onto the tile of the floor below. 

“U-uh, sorry, Prom,” he said, mostly breathless, head still spinning. “Lemme just….” 

They worked in tandem, taking turns with the towel to wipe up their mess from skin and cloth alike. The panties were stained, but they had at least both had the foresight to wear black shirts which, when rined under the sink, made for less obvious evidence. Prompto laughed as they worked, occasionally leaning up to kiss Gladio’s cheek, his lips, and earning deep, adoring smiles in return. 

Their twenty minutes were up. With a final kiss (Gladio couldn’t resist, not when Prompto was practically glowing in his arms) they hid the towel at the bottom of the garbage bin and went out to the living room to cheer on Iris’ game.

 

* * *

The honor of tucking Iris in that night went not to her brother, but to Prompto. 

She climbed under the sheets wearing a set of pink-and-red moogle pajamas and a bright smile. Patted the bed next to her until Prompto got the hint and sat down at the edge of the mattress. For someone who had never had siblings, he still knew just how high to tuck the covers around her shoulders to draw a contented sigh from her lips. 

“Need me to read you a bedtime story or anything?” 

Iris giggled. “No. But can you stay for a few minutes until I get sleepy?”

Prompto smiled. A quick glance at the door told him Gladio was still waiting out in the hall - he could see the shadow of his broad shoulders moving across the carpet - but he figured he could keep him waiting a little while longer. “Sure thing, kiddo. Did you have fun tonight?” 

She nodded, eyelids drooping as her smile widened. “Yeah. I’m glad you were here. You’re the nicest guy in the world, Pom-pom.” 

“Really? Even nicer than Noctis?” 

“Even nicer than Noctis,” she grinned. Then, flushing a little, she added, “But don’t tell him I said that.”

The blond couldn’t resist a laugh. Iris’ crush on Noctis was legendary, and even the prince himself was apparently oblivious to that fact, he still wouldn’t appreciate being bumped to number two - and certainly not by his best friend. “It’s okay. Your secret’s safe with me.”

With a smile of thanks, Iris closed her eyes atop the pillow. Several moments passed, and just as Prompto began to think she might have drifted off, she spoke up again. “I like you, Prompto.”

Those soft amber eyes were peering up at him above noticeably pink cheeks. Iris looked... _ serious.  _ Well, as serious as a twelve-year-old could be about professing to someone, but it took Prompto by surprise. He cast another glance at the door, swallowed back a chuckle, and instead settled for brushing the bangs out of her face as he smiled. “That’s sweet, kiddo. I like you, too! But, sorry to break your heart, I’m kinda already with someone.” 

Her eyes dropped to his hand next to her pillow. “Oh.” 

“Yeah. They’re a lot like you, though.” He smiled brighter as her eyes met his again. “Strong, charming, really good at video games. You’re a real catch, Iris, and someone out there is gonna be real lucky to have you one day.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. Just like someone is going to be really lucky to have your brother.” 

Now her incredulity turned to an outright scoff. “No way! No one will ever be stupid enough to go out with my stupid, smelly brother.” 

A smirk as Prompto leaned forward and pressed a swift kiss to her forehead. “I dunno. I think someone out there is definitely stupid enough to fall head over heels in love with him.” 

Iris didn’t buy it, not for a second. But eventually her giggles melted into sleepy smiles, and her smiles melted into yawns. Until, with a whispered  _ good night _ , Prompto switched off the bedside lamp and backed slowly out of the room. 

In the hallway, a warm pair of hands was waiting for him. 

“Oh, hey,” he grinned, letting the door click shut before turning to meet Gladio’s gaze. “Sorry that took so long. She’s finally asleep.” 

“I heard.” There was a playful smile on darker, fuller lips that had Prompto flushing pink. “‘Head over heels,’ huh?” 

_ Oh. _ Prompto returned the smile, shy but warm. “Guess you heard that, too.” 

His answer came in the form of a kiss. Not a heated one, but a tender one, as sweet and fleeting as a breath of fresh air. Gladio’s hands were still on him, stroking over the lengths of his arms, his sides, his hips, warming him inside and out.

When at last he pulled away, there was a playful light glinting in his amber eyes. “Mom texted. Said she and Dad are stuck in traffic downtown. Gonna be another hour, at least.” 

Prompto’s eyes widened in turn, “A whole, um. Hour, huh? We should, um. Not waste that.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Gladio leaned in to kiss him again, heart and mind - and dick - swelling with possibilities. He still had all of their Valentine’s gifts in his closet down the hall (minus the panties Prompto was already wearing). So maybe they missed the movie and a fancy dinner, and maybe sitting at home babysitting Iris wasn’t the most romantic of dates. But in that moment, Gladio couldn’t have cared less. The night had been perfect, was going to get even more perfect if Prompto’s tongue against his was any indication. 

“Follow me, babe,” he purred into the kiss, and smiled at the way his boyfriend hugged in closer. “Let’s get out of these clothes and into something more  _ festive _ .”

And festive was exactly how Prompto could have been described that night. Skin a healthy share of red atop the sheets, lip plump and worried between his teeth as Gladio kissed his way over his body. Back up to his mouth where his tongue was just as hot as the fingers moving inside of him. Slick, careful - maybe more careful than he wanted, because his fingernails dug into Gladio’s arms as he moaned for more,  _ harder, Gladdy please! _

When Prompto found his way on top, Gladio was left speechless. The sight alone was enough to drive him mad, not to mention the way Prom’s body squeezed around him, pulsed in time with the way he moved his hips. He was beautiful, flushed and breathless, a perfect image of pleasure, of need as he rolled back and forth, again and again. Using the weight of the cock inside him to chase his own climax and that, more than anything, held Gladio spellbound. 

It also had him finishing just seconds after Prompto himself. 

They had enough time left to clean up the bed, shower, and be back downstairs when Clarus and Tabiletha walked into the house. 

“Welcome back,” Gladio waved from the sofa, subtly removing his hand from Prompto’s shoulders in the process. “How was the show?”

“Better than last year,” his father grumbled. Tabiletha, smiling, elbowed him in the side. 

“It was lovely. And hello, Prompto.” 

“Evening, Mrs. Amicitia.”

Clarus hung first his wife’s coat, then his own in the closet by the front door. “Where’s Iris? Don’t tell me you actually managed to get her in bed at a decent hour?” 

“Sleepin’ like a pig in a blanket,” came Gladio’s grin, and Prompto somehow refrained from laughing. Instead, he hopped off the sofa (with more care than usual, but only his boyfriend noticed that) and grabbed his phone from the end table. 

“Well, thanks for having me over. I’d better get home before it’s too late.” He turned, patted Gladio’s thigh, and winked. “See ya tomorrow, big guy.”

The Amicitia’s waved to him on the way to the door. Tabethia turned back to her son, ready to make some comment on how he should find more friends like that one, when suddenly Gladio sprung to his feet as well. 

“Uh, looks like Prompto left his school bag,” he groaned, picking it up from the end of the sofa. “He does this a lot. Must be the  _ blond _ .” Neither of his parents looked impressed. He gulped, and shrugged as casually as he could manage. “I should, uh, go chase him down, then.” 

Prompto was waiting for him on the front porch, as planned. It was colder than they’d been expecting, though, and he was shivering and bouncing on his feet by the time Gladio reached the door. “Took you long enough,” he grinned. “Did you parents buy it?” 

A weak smile. “Nah. I told you, I’m a bad actor.” 

“It’s okay.” Blue eyes slid closed for a heartbeat as the blond leaned in for a good night kiss. “You’re good at everything else.”

“Thanks. You, too.” 

Before Prompto could step off the porch, Gladio had reached out to pull him in again. Wrapped his arms tight enough around him to chase away the cold, and buried his face in the side of his neck. “I love you, too, by the way.”

“W-wha…?”

“‘Head over heels.’ So am I.” Gladio pulled back far enough to see the dusting of pink beneath Prompto’s freckles, and grinned. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Prom.”

There was the space of a second, maybe two, before the surprise wore off. In its place, a bright, brilliant smile as Prompto threw himself into the hug. “Thanks, Gladdy. This was the best Valentine’s  _ ever _ .” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://lhugbereth.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
